Inator Method
" | hình ảnh = The_Inator_Method.jpg | chú thích = Heinz đang hát | ban nhạc = Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz và Laura Dickinson | ban nhạc 2 = Heinz Doofenshmirtz và Laura Dickinson | thể loại nhạc = Show Tune, rock đồng quê | thời gian = 0:55 | bài kế trước = "Talk to Him" | bài tiếp theo = "Army of Me" (Doof) "Doof 101" (Laura Dickinson) | đoạn nhạc = 220 px }} " " (Phương pháp máy móc) là bài hát được thực hiện bởi Heinz Doofenshmirtz cùng nhóm hát bè của ông, giới thiệu chuyên đề trong tập phim "The Inator Method". Lời bài hát Doofenshmirtz: Maybe you're a loser who's been sleeping in his car, Or a crazy person saving all their toenails in a jar. (Nice!) There may be many reasons you can count yourself subpar, But the biggest one is you've signed up for this here seminar. But I'm the guy who'll give you all the answers Sit back, relax, and I will cue my backup dancers. Ca sĩ hát bè: The inator Method! Doofenshmirtz: It's the method with all the solutions... Ca sĩ hát bè: The inator Method! Doofenshmirtz: This is the one! Don't accept substitutions! Ca sĩ hát bè: The Inator Method! Doofenshmirtz: Soon you'll see that the only conclusion is to... Doofenshmirtz và ca sĩ hát bè: Follow those impulsive urges, You'll know that you'll want to purchase now! The Inator Method! Bản dịch Doofenshmirtz: Có thể bạn chỉ là một kẻ thua cuộc ngủ trong chiếc xe ô tô, Hoặc một người ngớ ngẩn nào đó giữ tất cả móng chân của mình trong một cái lọ. (Hay đấy!) Có nhiều lí do để bạn tự cho mình là một kẻ thua cuộc, Nhưng một trong những lí do lớn nhất là vì bạn đã đăng kí tham dự hội thảo này. Nhưng tôi sẽ là người giải đáp tất cả các thắc mắc của bạn Hãy ngồi xuống, thư giãn, và tôi sẽ gọi các diễn viên múa ra. Ca sĩ hát bè: Phương pháp máy móc! Doofenshmirtz: Đây là phương pháp với rất nhiều giải pháp... Ca sĩ hát bè: Phương pháp máy móc! Doofenshmirtz: Đây chính là giải pháp! Đừng chấp nhận các phương pháp khác! Ca sĩ hát bè: Phương pháp máy móc! Doofenshmirtz: Chẳng bao lâu bạn sẽ thấy tất cả chỉ là để... Doofenshmirtz và ca sĩ hát bè: Thực hiện theo điều ước của bạn, Bạn chắc chắn sẽ muốn dành tiền để mua! Phương pháp máy móc! Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Doof dùng những ca sĩ hát bè mà đã xuất hiện trong bài hát "Charmed Life". ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") *Bài hát cuối cùng mà Doof hát với những ca sĩ hát bè. Sáng tác *Sue Perrotto *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #18690459 Nối tiếp Cước chú en:Inator Method pl:Metoda Inator (piosenka) pt-br:Método Ineitor Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Heinz Doofenshmirtz hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Laura Dickinson hát Thể_loại:I